


General Relationship Headcanons for Billy Lenz

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Id love to see something with Billy Lenz if youre down to write for him! I dont have much of an idea, but there really isn't enough of him"Alright so I just finished the original Black Christmas, but I’m using knowledge I also got from the wiki from the 2006 version to write for him and I now also plan to watch that and many the mockumentary and maybe read the book? because I go balls deep into things that capture my interests, but here we go with just ? General Billy Lenz headcanonsBIG TW for Sexual Abuse when it comes to NSFW Headcanons because of Billy's childhood according to the 2006 remake.





	General Relationship Headcanons for Billy Lenz

**SFW:**

  * Is incredibly awkward and has the confidence of a potato chip when completely lucid.
  * Depending on when/how you meet (Because to be fair I haven’t figured out what my own personal headcanon is for what it is Billy did before going on his rampage whether he was in an institution or living relatively as okay as he could be on his own before something off) he won’t be the one to approach you first.
  * If you don’t approach him it’ll likely go one of two ways, he’ll leave notes in places you can find them.
  * The notes either make perfect sense and are kind of off…but sweet love type notes, or it’s hard to make out what they mean and put chills down your spine.
  * He doesn’t sign them at first, not even a ‘secret admirer’ but eventually he jumps from not signing them at all to signing them with his first name.
  * If he gets your phone number well…ya know.
  * I don’t think he’d start with sexual calls either, I definitely think sex is something that he uses as in incomplete and incorrect coping mechanism (the type that does more harm then good) so unless he’s severely distressed I don’t see him getting that way.
  * However he will just breathe into the phone, enjoying the way you call out “hello?” and just hearing the sound of your voice.
  * Will also definitely worm his way into your home at some point.
  * He doesn’t plan on staying there, but eventually he just spends more time there, until the only time he leaves is when you leave.
  * Is incredibly possessive, even if you don’t take him serious as a stalker/admirer whatever
  * if he sees you talking to someone he perceives as a threat or thinks you like more than him then uh…it’s not gunna be good (although”likes more than him” is incredibly vague and kept that way because what sets Billy off one day may not set him off on another)
  * It’s in these moments when he’s incredibly angry and hurt that his calls get meaner in context, not necessarily sexual yet, but calling you a slut and a whore, threatening to kill you.



**NSFW:**

  * Because of Billy’s severe childhood sexual trauma’s sex with him is something that won’t happen until a large amount of trust is built in the relationship
  * Even then it’s not the greatest
  * When Billy’s extremely upset he’ll try to use sex or masturbation to cope, and this will often lead to him upsetting himself even more
  * Trying to have sex with you as a coping mechanism can lead to him hurting you or himself
  * He wants to be normal desperately and see’s sex as part of that, and again if you don’t stop him will attempt to push himself past his own limits to be seen as normal
  * In the times that you do have happy ‘normal’ healthy sex it’s…okay?
  * I mean Billy’s not a virgin but he’s not very experienced either, and despite his violent coping outbursts he definitely is more submissive, and you’ll have to lead things.
  * That being said he does actually love to have you go down on him and vice versa.
  * He’s awkward about actual sex and it can bring up really bad trauma for him, but I think he’s actually okay/perfectly fine with oral of any means.
  * Dick sucking/Pussy Eating/Ass Eating Champ
  * Probably cries after he cums



**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
